An integrated circuit chip is typically “packaged” for use in a computing device, e.g., the semiconductor die with its microfabricated circuitry is enclosed in an assembly that both holds the chip and provides conductive lead lines that provide electrical connection, e.g., for a printed circuit board in the device, to the bond pads on the chip. The assembly can include a polymer shell, e.g., of polybenzobisoxazole (PBO), polyimide (PI) or Benzocyclobutene (BCB), that holds the chip. In addition, features formed of a metal, e.g., copper, can be embedded in the shell for the electrical connections. The metal features can be formed by photolithographic processes.